<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>百万碎片 by SaySomethingNo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955131">百万碎片</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo'>SaySomethingNo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喜欢你的一百万碎片，和拼凑成的那个你。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>百万碎片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>“我想染个头发了，你觉得什么色好看？”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭问这话的时候曺圭贤正心无旁骛地盘在沙发上打游戏，听到这问题呆了一下，手上的厮杀忙着不停，却分了神抬头看了眼金厉旭。金厉旭现在的头发是暗些的酒红色，在宿舍的暗光下并不明显，倒像是顶着一头黑毛。此刻看着曺圭贤有些手忙脚乱的样子，眸子里都含着笑意，抱着手臂等着曺圭贤的答案，显得更加乖顺起来。</p><p> </p><p>一分神的功夫屏幕里的角色就被不知从哪儿出来的敌人偷袭成功，屏幕上只剩下大大的Game Over。曺圭贤有些懊恼地嘟囔了一句，把电脑丢在沙发上，走到金厉旭身边拨弄着他的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么突然又染？你头皮会痛的吧。现在这样就很好看了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪有那么脆弱，上次毕竟没漂。要演唱会了，我也想稍微改变一下。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭打定了主意，曺圭贤便知道自己是劝不动他放弃染发了。他退后了些，手还绕着几缕头发没松开，隔了几步的距离打量金厉旭，看得人都要不自在了才开口。</p><p> </p><p>“金色怎么样？暗金色那种，我挺喜欢的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”出乎意料地，金厉旭分外痛快地答应下来：“那就金色吧。”</p><p>虽是被金厉旭提前告知，曺圭贤也没想到金厉旭行动力这么强，一点犹豫思索的时间都没留。第二天下班回到宿舍，一进门就看到金厉旭顶了一头暗金色头发，一边擦手一边笑着走过来。</p><p>客厅灯光这次开得亮，金厉旭的发色能被照得清清楚楚，和曺圭贤昨日的想象一模一样。</p><p>他一时间忘了要说什么，手里的东西都忘了要放下。金厉旭被他看得有些虚了：“你怎么不说话，不好看吗？”</p><p>“好看。”曺圭贤放下手里拎着的袋子，走到金厉旭身边仔细地看他的头发：“当然是好看的，我就是想起了SS6的时候你就是这样的金发，我很喜欢。”</p><p>“喜欢就好啊。”金厉旭被夸得笑出两个深深的酒窝：“你说了喜欢我就放心了。”</p><p>大概是金厉旭看起来太过开心，曺圭贤过去抱住他，轻轻亲吻着他刚染的头发。金厉旭稍稍挣扎了一下，也任他抱着，曺圭贤便更大着胆子，说出了真正想说的话：“我这么喜欢你了，你什么时候回应我一下呢？”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤怀里的人僵了一下。</p><p>曺圭贤并没给他逃开的机会：“我不是想逼你，但不止是SS6到SS7了，你还要我等多久呢？”</p><p>金厉旭在他怀里，低着头一句话都不说。半晌曺圭贤叹了口气，像是认输一般最后吻了一下金厉旭的头顶，主动转开了话题：“我饿了，有什么吃的吗？”</p><p>金厉旭如获大赦一般从他怀里逃开：“我忙着练习没做什么吃的，去给你煮个拉面吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我自己煮吧，你明天也要彩排，早点洗澡休息。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭答应了，便往房间走，到了门口又回头看了他一眼，对上眼睛就赶紧移开，急急忙忙进了房间关上门，好像曺圭贤是什么洪水猛兽一般，最后一抹金色随着关门声终于消失在了曺圭贤视线里。</p><p> </p><p>每次都是这样。人前人后什么大胆的事都敢做，偏偏在一句话的事上成了缩头乌龟。</p><p> </p><p>非要寻根问底的话，曺圭贤自己也不知道他对金厉旭是什么时候开始成了这样暧昧不清的关系。先是带着侥幸的互相试探，公司的会议上坐在一起像两个情窦初开的小男孩一样小心翼翼地触碰对方的手。酒醉时交换过意乱情迷的亲吻，入伍后一周一周盼望着彼此的书信和电话，更是在久别重逢的日子里有过差点擦枪走火的时候。朋友也好成员也好，都早就默认了他们在一起这件事，唯独曺圭贤得不到确认的答案。</p><p>每到这种时候金厉旭便找个借口转开话题，不然就干脆冷下脸来，连那些暧昧的拥抱触碰都不再给曺圭贤。</p><p>就像是今日。</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤不是想逼金厉旭，可这些年过去了他才真的觉得委屈。他又不想从金厉旭那里得到什么，可他明明已经在心里把彼此当做要走很远的恋人了，等着的无非是一个确切些的答案，一句认认真真的“喜欢”和一个笃定的“恋人”身份。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么就是不肯呢。”他盯着金厉旭关紧的卧室门，在空无一人的客厅问出了声。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是也喜欢我吗。”</p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>第二天曺圭贤走进公司练习室的时候，一眼却并没看到他的小金毛。</p><p>“圭贤来了啊。”李东海见了他笑着来打招呼：“你怎么今天有空了？”</p><p>“下班早了，我就来看看。你们不是在练习？厉旭呢？”</p><p>“休息时间，去厕所了吧。你看到他的新发色了吗？好久没看他染头发了，怪好看的。”</p><p>我也觉得很好看。曺圭贤噙着笑意，还没来得及开口，金希澈的嚷嚷声先传了过来。</p><p>“他当然还没看到，上午刚染的，他哪来的时间看。”</p><p>上午？不是昨天就染成了金色吗？</p><p>“人家不会发照片吗？厉旭当然会第一时间告诉圭贤他染了什么颜色了。”李东海有点不服气地反驳金希澈，一边把曺圭贤往里拉。曺圭贤刚想开口询问，李东海眼睛一亮：“厉旭呀你回来了！圭贤来找你了。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤顺着李东海的视线扭头看过去。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭显然是没想到曺圭贤会来，显得仓皇无措，手都不知道该往哪里放。看着曺圭贤惊讶的眼神，张张嘴却什么都说不出来。</p><p>一头银白色的短发在灯光下却刺眼得很。</p><p>“厉旭呀你快告诉希澈哥，圭贤知道你染头发对不对？”李东海抓着金厉旭询问，看到金厉旭犹豫着点了头，有些得意地向金希澈炫耀：“你看吧哥我说什么来着？厉旭的事圭贤当然会第一时间知道了。”</p><p>此时此刻这话到了曺圭贤的耳朵里都成了十足的讽刺，和那一头银白色的头发一样刺得曺圭贤睁不开眼睛。</p><p>“是啊。”他看着金厉旭的眼睛里再没了笑意：“我当然会第一时间知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>说完这话便不再看金厉旭，冷着脸抱着手臂走到了练习室的角落里。</p><p>练习结束比预想得要早些。曺圭贤没跟上金厉旭，慢吞吞地在后面边和李东海聊天边下楼。走到停车场不用他找，金厉旭的车停在不远的地方，等着他一起回宿舍。</p><p> </p><p>表现得一如既往，好像今天的事都没发生过一样。他更有些生气了。赌气一般不去看金厉旭，扭头问李东海：“东海哥，你送我回家吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“厉旭不是在等你？再说我也不经过宿舍啊？”</p><p>“我不回宿舍，你送我回我家吧。”</p><p> </p><p>路过的金希澈听得眉头都皱起来。听见李东海毫不犹豫地答应更是恨铁不成钢，一把抓过李东海，对曺圭贤说：“我找东海还有事，你让厉旭送你吧。”说完也不听曺圭贤说什么，拉着李东海往反方向走过去。</p><p>果然瞒不过金希澈。即使如此曺圭贤也打定了主意不上金厉旭的车，便站在停车场门口，想看看还有谁会出来。过了不到一分钟，没等到从楼里出来的其他成员，反而听见了关车门的声音。是金厉旭下了车，向他走过来。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了这是。”金厉旭又在明知故问：“别闹了，跟我回去。”</p><p> </p><p>“我闹什么了？我今晚不回宿舍，你先走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭却没有一点自觉理亏的样子，只是去拉曺圭贤的手，被他狠狠地甩开便又去牵。几次三番以后终于不再尝试，还是放软了些语气。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你生气，我们回家再说好吗？”</p><p>金厉旭没说是回宿舍。曺圭贤生了一晚上的气，听到这话却再也狠不下心来，金厉旭再来拉他的手便没躲开，虽然冷着脸不说话，却乖乖地任金厉旭牵着他的手上了车。</p><p> </p><p>在副驾驶座上系上安全带，曺圭贤才有些难过地叹了口气。</p><p>谁说曺圭贤生性固执的。</p><p>金厉旭只说一句回家，就要把他给哄好了。</p><p> </p><p>被客厅的动静吵醒的时候，曺圭贤睡眼惺忪地看了眼手机的时间，不过才凌晨两点。金厉旭这时候起来做什么？</p><p>他翻身下床出了卧室，一打开门就看到金厉旭在客厅的抽屉里翻找什么。听到开门的声音，有些仓皇地抬头：“我吵醒你了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤还生着金厉旭的气，晚上回了宿舍一句话没和他说就进了卧室，此刻也只是冷着脸嗯了一声。稍走近了几步，却看到金厉旭翻找的是客厅放常用药的抽屉，才终于有些沉不住气：“你找什么药？你哪里不舒服？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”金厉旭自觉理亏，说话的声音都低了些：“我找找有没有抗过敏的药，头皮有些痛，不是什么大事。”</p><p>刚看到金厉旭的银发的时候曺圭贤知道他一定会疼得难受，那时候还气愤地想他自作自受，可得疼一些长长教训，再也不敢连着染头发。</p><p>可金厉旭最能忍痛，表面上总是能装出一副若无其事的样子来。这时候疼到凌晨两点睡不着起来找药，曺圭贤才不信他说的什么不是什么大事。</p><p>再多的冷战和别扭都烟消云散，他到底还是心疼金厉旭。</p><p>曺圭贤长叹口气，走到金厉旭身边，和他一起在抽屉里翻找。</p><p> </p><p>“哪里是药能解决的事啊。”他忍不住开口责怪：“连着两天漂染，你本身发质又不好，怎么可能会不痛呢。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭在他身边低低地答应：“知道了，以后不会了。”</p><p>“我当然不是怪你不留着金色……喜欢银色的话，一开始染银色就好了，为什么还要连着染两次？”</p><p>“突然改主意了嘛。SS6染过了暗金色，这次还是暗金色的话多没新鲜感，以后不会了。”金厉旭终于从抽屉里找到了药，站起来揉了揉蹲到发麻的腿：“我吃了药就回房间了，这么晚吵醒你真是抱歉，你也快回去睡吧。</p><p> </p><p>说什么抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤站起身的时候抓住金厉旭的胳膊。金厉旭一下没站稳，顺势被曺圭贤抱在了怀里。</p><p>“只是这个原因吗？”他头埋在金厉旭肩膀上，不抬头看金厉旭，声音闷闷地传过来，带了十足的委屈：“没有别的原因了吗？”</p><p>“还能有什么原因？”</p><p>金厉旭像是真的不懂，有些疑惑地看着埋在他肩头的曺圭贤，等了半晌曺圭贤才抬头，再对上金厉旭的眼睛的时候，已经没了那么多情绪，甚至有些冷淡。</p><p>前一天染了金发，金厉旭明明很开心。只是他刚试着说出想和金厉旭确定关系更进一步的话，第二天金厉旭就去染掉了曺圭贤说了最喜欢的金发。</p><p> </p><p>他几乎要确定金厉旭也是爱他的，可是金厉旭太擅长于给人枣吃再给人一巴掌，总又让他怀疑自己不过是沉浸在甜蜜的幻觉里，离确定无误总还差那么一点点。</p><p> </p><p>想说的话已经在嘴边，出口就会变成恶毒的质问和剖白。多年的默契让曺圭贤几乎也笃定金厉旭对此心知肚明，可金厉旭没忍心说出来的话，此时此刻曺圭贤也不忍心说出口。</p><p> </p><p>像是不忍心给自己下最后通牒一般。</p><p> </p><p>认识金厉旭的时候曺圭贤不过是个刚出道的新人，面前的困难太多。跳舞要学，唱歌要练，舞台经验成员默契靠打磨，全都在要求着曺圭贤大把时间和精力来获得成效，付出十万分心血才能让别人更喜欢他一些。相对起来，喜欢金厉旭可能是曺圭贤做过最轻松的事，不用他多费什么时间心思，就能收获金厉旭全心全意对他好。</p><p>可歌能练好舞能学会，当初讨厌他的人如今谁也不敢小看他几分，唯独金厉旭，长成了他心口一颗朱砂痣。当年的曺圭贤想都不敢想的东西现在都有了，也愿意付出再多十二万分的时间和心思，却还是不知道要拿金厉旭怎么办才好。</p><p>还偏偏做不到不喜欢他。</p><p>曺圭贤终究没能在那一夜把最后的宣判说出口。金厉旭吃了药，说了晚安以后还是眼睛亮晶晶地看着曺圭贤，等着曺圭贤会不会再说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤只是走上前去，伸手揉揉金厉旭睡得一团乱的银发。</p><p> </p><p>“睡吧，晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>演唱会当天是个周末，曺圭贤早早地就到了后台。</p><p>他开过很多场演唱会，也常常看别人的演唱会，单纯在后台看着却没几次。以前演唱会换衣服也好休息也好都争分夺秒顾着自己，这次看着别人吵吵闹闹才觉得混乱又有趣，光是看着也不自觉带着些笑意，想要快些回来，再成为这吵吵闹闹中的一部分才好。</p><p>要唱到Runaway就更是热闹。毕竟是穿不惯的女装，还要固定好假发，一大群人手忙脚乱。曺圭贤又起了些恶作剧的心思，偏偏还要去伸腿捣乱。换好衣服的金希澈一边骂他一边来踢他，曺圭贤躲过去后笑得更开心。</p><p>“要上台了别磨蹭了，圭贤你别捣乱！”</p><p>李赫宰喊着赶紧上台，曺圭贤笑着看哥哥们一个一个从自己身边跑过去，一回头看到金厉旭匆匆忙忙往台上走，只来得及和曺圭贤笑一下就跑上了台。</p><p>曺圭贤只来得及看了他这一眼，却再也笑不出来。</p><p>金厉旭是适合这套女装的，黑色波浪卷被蝴蝶结扎起来一束，校服胸前也有一朵大大的蝴蝶结，格子短裙把本来就瘦小的人衬得更加娇俏可爱，无论如何都该是曺圭贤最喜欢的样子。</p><p> </p><p>可他却一点不觉得开心。</p><p>曺圭贤见过这套衣服，就在几天前的晚上，金厉旭拿着两套女装校服来敲曺圭贤的门。</p><p>“就这两套，演唱会上穿的，你帮我选一套吧？”</p><p>金厉旭两只手各拿了一个衣架，挂了两套截然不同的女装校服。一边是白色上衣格子短裙，没看到假发就觉得活泼俏皮。另一边是纯色过膝裙套装，倒像个温柔甜美的学姐装扮。</p><p> </p><p>“你们又穿女装？幸亏这次我不在。”曺圭贤说着，毫不犹豫地指了指金厉旭右手的纯色过膝裙：“穿这个吧。”</p><p>“诶为什么？要跳Runaway那样的舞诶，我还觉得这件太文静了。”</p><p>“那件裙子太短了。”曺圭贤这话明明说得认真，说出的话却显得有些笨拙：“你会被粉丝吃掉的。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么叫会被粉丝吃掉啊。”金厉旭被他逗乐，笑出两个浅浅的酒窝：“行吧，那就穿另一套好了。”</p><p>他又被金厉旭骗了。只是这次好像都没那么意外，也不觉得生气，看着舞台上唱歌跳舞开开心心的金厉旭，甚至还能挤出一丝苦笑来。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭该知道的，金厉旭想穿什么，喜欢什么颜色的头发，想做什么事，想要去哪里，曺圭贤什么时候真的阻拦过。</p><p> </p><p>还非要问他的意见，非要打听清楚他的喜好再反着来。</p><p>金厉旭只是不喜欢他而已。</p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>演唱会结束金厉旭回到后台，已经不见曺圭贤的影子。</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭像是早就料到了，一言不发地走向休息室。李东海没找到曺圭贤，抓着经纪人问：“圭贤呢？怎么先走了？”</p><p> </p><p>“他刚才说有急事，让我把他先送回去了，我刚开车回来。感觉他心情不是很好的样子，厉旭你回去劝劝他？”</p><p>“我回去？”金厉旭听到这话，终于有了这表情：“他没回家？你送他回宿舍了？”</p><p>“对啊，他这几天不是一直在宿舍？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，我知道了。”金厉旭闷着声音答应下来。</p><p>金希澈看在眼里，不动声色地站到他身边，靠着金厉旭的肩膀：“吵架了？”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭抬头，挤出来一个笑容：“没有的事，哥别担心。”</p><p> </p><p>“我才懒得管你们的事。”嘴上这么说着，金希澈还是伸手揉了揉金厉旭的头发：“我该相信你自己能处理好吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“哥放心吧，都会结束的。”</p><p> </p><p>这不正是金厉旭想要的吗。</p><p> </p><p>也该死心了。</p><p>金厉旭一回到宿舍曺圭贤就听到了。客厅灯关着，曺圭贤关了房门把自己锁在房间里，听见金厉旭在客厅唤他的名字，像是摸不准曺圭贤在不在宿舍。过了一会儿传来敲门的声音，金厉旭在门口轻声问：“圭贤，你在吗？”</p><p>他几乎是立刻就开门，面无表情看金厉旭怔愣在门口。</p><p> </p><p>明明是想说什么的样子，只是金厉旭不开口曺圭贤便靠着门框安静等着。过了几分钟，还是金厉旭打断了这沉默：“你回来了就好，那我回去睡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“就这样？”曺圭贤看着金厉旭的背影，语气里都是讽刺和不甘：“没什么想说的了是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭回过头时语气已经平静下来：“没有了，你有什么想问的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不顾自己头皮会疼也要换银发，为什么非要问了我喜欢的衣服，又去换了另一套？”</p><p>“因为觉得粉丝会喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤几乎要因为这样的答案笑出声来。</p><p> </p><p>“因为她们喜欢。”曺圭贤走过去，拉住金厉旭的手腕：“我的喜欢，就一点也不重要了是吗？”</p><p>“你喜欢什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不知道我喜欢什么吗？你不是最知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你忘记的话我再和你说一次。”曺圭贤说完，拉着他往金厉旭的卧室走，感觉到他的挣扎也不管不顾，反而更握紧了金厉旭的手腕，几乎要在纤细的手腕上握出一个印子来。</p><p> </p><p>就像金厉旭说的，这些事总要有个头。今夜曺圭贤终于过烦了日复一日互相试探猜测的日子，也不想再纵容金厉旭的明知故问。就当是最后一次，受再大的伤也最好伤得干脆利落，他非得逼出个答案来不可。</p><p> </p><p>到了金厉旭的卧室曺圭贤才放开他。当时金厉旭拿给他看的另一套女生校服后来被随手丢在卧室椅子上，被曺圭贤拿起来，塞到金厉旭怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“穿给我看吧。”</p><p>“不要。”不出曺圭贤预料，金厉旭干脆利落地拒绝了：“我不喜欢。”</p><p>“你拿来让我选的时候怎么不说你不喜欢？现在的不喜欢，是因为我说了喜欢吗？”</p><p>金厉旭不想和他吵，想把手里的衣服丢到一边。曺圭贤看到又伸手，非要把衣服死死地摁在金厉旭怀里。</p><p>“穿给我看吧。”</p><p>曺圭贤像是突然钻进了什么牛角尖，明明金厉旭脸色已经冷得没有一点表情，曺圭贤还是执着地只会说这么一句话。</p><p> </p><p>僵持了几轮，曺圭贤几乎已经预料到即将到来的激烈争执，甚至他今晚等着的就是这样一番争吵。可他没想到的，是金厉旭服了软。互相推拒之间突然卸了力气，衣服被他干脆地接过去，还没等曺圭贤反应过来，金厉旭开始解自己衣服的扣子。</p><p>等来的不是预想中的争执，曺圭贤才突然觉得手足无措起来，本能地觉得该拦着金厉旭，可金厉旭毫无顾忌地在他面前解开衣服，他只好侧过脸不去看。衣料摩挲的声音很快停了下来，曺圭贤才又看向金厉旭。</p><p>金厉旭已经换好了那件校服。他刚回到宿舍还没来得及卸妆，虽然没配上假发，但看着还是相衬。可他一抬头只面无表情地看着曺圭贤，只一眼就让曺圭贤心生悔意，冒出十万分酸涩来。</p><p> </p><p>“满意了吗？”</p><p>“我……”</p><p> </p><p>“你喜欢了吗？”金厉旭好像突然没了脾气，语气甚至都平静下来。</p><p>曺圭贤最熟悉金厉旭这一副语气。金厉旭又收敛了自己所有的脾气，怒火和委屈可能都要在夜里自己打磨消化。说是喜怒无常也好，说是宠辱不惊也好，金厉旭已经很久没在曺圭贤面前露出来这幅样子。曺圭贤总是能看到最真实的金厉旭的，喜怒哀乐都毫不掩饰，可现在金厉旭又收起了所有的棱角，原本可以一起分享的情绪全都藏了起来。曺圭贤已经失去了那些暧昧和试探，今天金厉旭连满腹的委屈和难过都不愿意再和曺圭贤分享。</p><p> </p><p>我在做什么。明明是曺圭贤逼着金厉旭，看着金厉旭现在的样子，心里却只剩下无限的后悔。</p><p>“对不起。”说不出别的话，曺圭贤伸出手，试探着抱住金厉旭。金厉旭没挣扎，乖顺地任凭曺圭贤把他拥入怀里。靠着他的脑袋，曺圭贤说出了想说的话。</p><p>“我不是想逼你，我不是想逼你做你不喜欢的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是想让你说出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“下次想拒绝我的话，直接说出来就好。”</p><p> </p><p>“没必要不忍心，没必要说不出口，没必要只折腾你自己。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没那么脆弱，你说出来就好了”</p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>我们耗了这么多年，该做不该做的事情也都做了那么多，大概是真的有过互相喜欢的时候。</p><p>只是我想要和你以恋人的身份往未来走，可你没那么喜欢我。</p><p>没关系。只是就在今夜，想说的话希望我们都能说出口，别再小心翼翼地猜测，我们终究不想让对方真的难过受伤。</p><p>给一个定义，或一个交代，做不成恋人我们也有很远的路要走，说出来就好了。</p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>“不要再说我没那么喜欢你这样的话了。”</p><p>曺圭贤和金厉旭躺在金厉旭床的两边，头靠头一起躺着。这么待了许久曺圭贤几乎要睡着，却突然听到金厉旭像是下定决心一般，说出了这句话。</p><p>他扭头看金厉旭，没能对上金厉旭的眼睛。金厉旭只是盯着天花板，更像是在说给他自己听。</p><p>“你说的，今晚给我们两个一个交代，我就都告诉你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我的确是特地换掉了你喜欢的发色，也特地穿了你不喜欢的那件衣服。”</p><p>“不止是这样。我其实最开始没那么喜欢喝酒，也没有那么喜欢打游戏，口味喜好也不是总和你相同。这些年我改变了那么多，都是因为喜欢你。”</p><p>“但我不会总是你最喜欢的样子的。”</p><p>“我想让你看看，你不喜欢的我的样子。但是我很多地方都真的变了，只能从这些小地方入手。我本来是听你的染了金发，也愿意去穿你喜欢的衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“可我这样能混过一年两年让你觉得真的喜欢那样的我，总不能一辈子这样。你若真的认认真真想要给这段关系一个定义，就要真的接受你最不喜欢的我的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“我其实也会想，你就喜欢这样的我不好吗？就喜欢我是我不好吗？你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>金厉旭转过头，正好曺圭贤也在眼都不眨地看着他。他不出意外地看到曺圭贤红了眼眶，笑着伸手揉揉曺圭贤的脸，也制止了曺圭贤话到嘴边的反驳。</p><p> </p><p>“别急着辩解，我不想你未来后悔。”</p><p> </p><p>“但你别再说是我不够喜欢你。”</p><p>“你怎么能说我不喜欢你。我那么喜欢你，喜欢到我为你改变了那么多，却还愿意放弃你。”</p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>第二天还有演唱会，金厉旭早早地离开了宿舍。出门的时候看到曺圭贤也起了个大早，他却在演唱会快开始的时候才看到姗姗来迟的曺圭贤。</p><p> </p><p>在后台简单打了个招呼，曺圭贤就去了观众席。演唱会结束了也只来得及说几句话，金厉旭就被叫去和别人聊天合影，再回过神的时候竟然已经找不到了曺圭贤。</p><p>“圭贤呢？怎么没等我一起回宿舍？”</p><p> </p><p>“他刚才好像让神童哥把他送回家了。”</p><p> </p><p>原来是回家了。还没来得及回话，金厉旭又被人叫去合影，一大群人聊天的时候却频频走神。他觉得自己不该那么意外，现在的发展都在他预料之内，可一边还是忍不住觉得有些难过，表面上还是要撑起笑容，给合影和聊天走一个漂亮的过场。</p><p> </p><p>终于精疲力尽地回了宿舍，金厉旭一开门却发现客厅的灯亮着，CD机还放着音乐，明显是有人的样子。</p><p>“圭贤？你不是回家了？”金厉旭有些惊讶地看到曺圭贤从卧室走出来。</p><p>“没有，我让神童哥把我送回宿舍了。”</p><p> </p><p>“既然是回宿舍，为什么不等我一起？”</p><p> </p><p>“白天准备了一半，我得比你先回来准备好。”</p><p>“准备什么？”金厉旭一边问一边往卧室走，路过曺圭贤的房间不经意看了一眼，却站定了再也走不动路。</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤的床上摆满了照片，金厉旭的角度只能看到摆在最旁边的几张，却已经能看出来那几张照片里的人都是自己。刚想开口询问，曺圭贤从身后抱住他的腰。</p><p> </p><p>“呀你放开我！”</p><p> </p><p>“不要。”曺圭贤只管紧紧抱着他：“知道你喜欢我了，我才不会放手。”</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭真的被他搂着走到床边，才看清了摆满了一床的照片每一张里都有自己。有的是和曺圭贤的合影，也有和别人的合影，也有很多张是自己一个人的照片，许多时期不同风格，时间上竟然横跨了从出道到现在的十几年。</p><p> </p><p>他不明白曺圭贤的意思，带了询问的眼神看着曺圭贤，被摁着坐在床边，看曺圭贤随手拿起来一张照片，递到他面前。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你主持KTR的时候，突然想折腾发色，每天都换一个新的发色来做节目，我劝了也不听。我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤放下照片，拿起来另一张：</p><p>“这时候我每天都在让你抽时间见我，和我来一起喝酒聊天，你每次都拒绝，最后却和粉丝说了你很抱歉也很想见我。我后来问你你却又死不承认，我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是我好不容易有假期来见你，你却把整个周末都用来去和弟弟们聚会，我有点生气了你也还是一定要去。我不喜欢。”</p><p>“这是你给我做饭的时候，我说我要帮忙你还不愿意，最后做的菜自己只吃一点点，还不吃主食，我不喜欢。”</p><p>“这是你推特发过的最后一张我们的合影。你退伍了我劝你再开一个，你到现在都不听，我不喜欢。”</p><p>“这是KRY演唱会的照片，你那时候病了，咳嗽了一整场演唱会。我说你重新分配一下歌词，你也不听。我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是年初的照片，你大病了一场。我不喜欢。”</p><p>床上摊开了许多张照片，曺圭贤仅仅拿起来说了几张，已经有些红了眼眶。金厉旭仍然不知道他想说什么，却打断了他的话，刚拿起来新的照片被金厉旭丢到一边。</p><p> </p><p>“你想说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想说的是。”曺圭贤抱着金厉旭的手又收紧了几分：“你口中的，我不喜欢的你的样子我早都见过了。一头银发或者一身衣服算什么，这么多年了，我的抱怨和无奈从来就没少过。”</p><p>“可是你拼命从这些细枝末节的地方入手，想拼命证明我不喜欢你，本来就是个伪命题。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直都知道你是这样子，但我还是喜欢你。”</p><p>“你怎么会有我不喜欢的样子呢。”</p><p> </p><p>曺圭贤闭上眼睛，亲吻上金厉旭的银色短发，吻着他的时候态度近乎虔诚。</p><p>“我希望你能做你喜欢的事，不用为了我喜欢，也别特地让我不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我都喜欢你。你所有的样子，我都喜欢你。”</p><p>08</p><p> </p><p>金厉旭的吻向曺圭贤靠近的时候好像都是再自然不过的事。</p><p> </p><p>暧昧的事做过那么多，都比不过此刻来得自然而然又心情澎湃。两个三十多岁的男人还像两个情窦初开的小男孩，结束了这个吻连看看对方眼睛的勇气都没有。</p><p> </p><p>刚才告白的时候说了那么多肉麻的话，曺圭贤现在却觉得害羞，埋在金厉旭的胸口，卷发蹭得金厉旭脖子发痒。没等金厉旭调笑出声，曺圭贤先低着头问他：“我现在是你的男朋友了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>我认认真真，你也想和我走下去，我们现在能给这段关系一个定义了吗？</p><p> </p><p>感觉到头顶的人点了点头，曺圭贤才终于闭着眼笑了。他在金厉旭胸口蹭干净了不小心流出来的几滴眼泪，又抬头捕捉金厉旭的唇，笑容是这段时间里难得一见的开心。</p><p>“你听出了我在放的是什么歌吗？”曺圭贤搂着金厉旭问他。</p><p> </p><p>CD机在客厅，音量也不大，卧室听得并不清楚，金厉旭才意识到曺圭贤是在单曲循环。卧室这时候安静下来，金厉旭刚集中了注意力想仔细听一听，曺圭贤就跟着唱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>——今夜，是你的百万个碎片。</p><p>——将我的内心深处填满。</p><p>——只有你能拼凑起我破碎的心。</p><p>——夜晚最深的地方 都因你而闪耀</p><p>“明白我的意思了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>而金厉旭听着曺圭贤歌声，看着一地一床的照片，笑着点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢你。</p><p>喜欢所有的你。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢你的百万个碎片。</p><p>和拼凑成的，最完整的你。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>